Love Songs from Musicals, Harry Potter Style
by Miss Wallflower
Summary: Don't you want to know?
1. Telephone Hour! by Joi

(at rise stage is dim but Ginny, Hannah, Luna and Pansy are on stage with telephones. Ginny and Hannah are on the left and Luna and Pansy are on the right.)  
  
Hannah  
  
(lights come up on her and Ginny, they are talking on their telephones) Hi Ginny!  
  
Ginny  
  
Hi Hannah!  
  
Hannah  
  
What's the story, morning glory?  
  
Ginny  
  
What's the tale, nightingale?  
  
Tell me quick about Harry and Cho! (they run and meet each other in the middle of the stage)  
  
Luna  
  
(lights come up on her and Pansy, they are talking on their telephones) Hi Pansy!  
  
Pansy  
  
Hi Luna!  
  
What's the story, morning glory?  
  
Luna  
  
What's the word, hummingbird? Have you heard about Harry and Cho? (they run and meet each other, Ginny and Hannah in the middle)  
  
Ginny, Hannah, Luna, Pansy  
  
(dancing) Did they really get pinned?  
  
Did she kiss him and cry?  
  
Did he pin the pin on?  
  
Or was he too shy?  
  
Well I heard they got pinned  
  
All boys but Draco  
  
(coming from side of stage, rather begrudgingly) Yeah, yeah.  
  
Ginny, Hannah, Luna, Pansy  
  
(singing back at boys) I was hoping they would.  
  
All boys but Draco  
  
Uh huh.  
  
Ginny, Hannah, Luna, Pansy  
  
Now they're living at last.  
  
All boys but Draco  
  
He's gone.  
  
Ginny, Hannah, Luna, Pansy  
  
Together for good!  
  
Draco  
  
(he is on the side with a telephone) Hello, Mister Brown.  
  
This is Draco Malfoy.  
  
Can I speak to Lavender please?  
  
Lavender  
  
(she appears on the other side of the stage, also with a telephone) Is it true about them?  
  
Draco  
  
Lavender?  
  
Lavender  
  
I just knew it somehow.  
  
Draco  
  
About the ball.  
  
Lavender  
  
(exasperated) The Yule ball was last year.  
  
Draco  
  
(not giving up) Saturday?  
  
Lavender  
  
I can't talk to you now! (hangs up leaving Draco looking sad)  
  
All Girls Except Cho  
  
Goin Steady  
  
All Boys Except Harry  
  
You know it, man!  
  
All Girls Except Cho  
  
Goin Steady  
  
All Boys Except Harry  
  
It's crazy man!  
  
All Girls Except Cho  
  
Goin Steady  
  
All Boys Except Harry  
  
You know it!  
  
Pavarti  
  
(she and Padma emerge from the crowd) It won't last!  
  
Padma  
  
Not at all!  
  
Pavarti  
  
He's too thin  
  
Padma  
  
She's too tall.  
  
Draco  
  
Hello Mrs. Granger.  
  
This is Draco Malfoy.  
  
Can I speak to Hermione?  
  
All boys except Harry  
  
(calling Harry on a telephone that happens to be there) Hiya Harry.  
  
Hiya stupid.  
  
Whaddya wanna get go get pinned for?  
  
All Girls  
  
Well I heard they got pinned.  
  
All Boys Hiya meathead.  
  
All Girls I was hoping they would.  
  
All Boys Lost your marbles?  
  
All Girls Now they're living at last.  
  
All Boys Are ya nutty?  
  
All Girls Goin steady for...  
  
Draco  
  
Hello Mrs. Bones, this is Draco Malfoy.  
  
Is Susan off the train yet??  
  
Some Girls Did they really get pinned?  
  
Other Girls  
  
Goin Steady!  
  
All Boys She saw him  
  
Some Girls I was hoping they would! Other Girls Goin Steady!  
  
All Boys She dug him  
  
Some Girls Now they're living at last! Other Girls Goin Steady!  
  
All Boys She got him  
  
All Girls  
  
Goin Steady for good!  
  
All Boys  
  
If you gotta go  
  
That's the way to go!  
  
All Boys  
  
When they got you hooked  
  
All Girls  
  
OOO-OOH.  
  
All Boys Then you're really cooked  
  
Whatcha gonna do?  
  
All Girls OOO-OOH.  
  
All Boys Whatcha gonna do?  
  
All Girls  
  
Well I heard they got pinned.  
  
All Boys  
  
Oh man.  
  
All Girls I was thinking they would.  
  
All Boys Oh man.  
  
All Girls Now they're living at last.  
  
All Boys Oh man.  
  
All Girls Goin steady for good!  
  
Goin Steady!  
  
All Boys Oh  
  
All Girls Goin Steady!  
  
All Boys Oh  
  
All Girls Goin Steady!  
  
All Boys Oh  
  
All Girls Goin steady for good!  
  
All Boys Ooh-ba-de-doo.  
  
All Girls Goin steady!  
  
All Boys Uh-doo-wa.  
  
All Girls Goin steady!  
  
All Boys Uh-doo.  
  
All Girls Goin steady!  
  
All Boys Doo-wa.  
  
All Girls Goin steady for good!  
  
All Boys Uh-ba-de-doo.  
  
Harry  
  
(jumping out from behind) I'm in love with Cho!  
  
Cho  
  
(jumping out from behind) I'm in love with him!  
  
All Boys  
  
Goin steady! All Girls We-e-eelll.  
  
All Boys Goin steady!  
  
All Girls We-ell.  
  
All Boys Goin steady!  
  
All Girls Doo-oooo.  
  
All Boys Goin steady for good!  
  
All Girls Tell.  
  
All Boys Goin steady!  
  
All Girls We-e-eelll.  
  
All Boys Goin steady!  
  
All Girls We-ell.  
  
All Boys Goin steady!  
  
All Girls Doo-oooo.  
  
All Boys Goin Steady for good!  
  
All Girls Tell.  
  
Some Girls and All Boys  
  
That's the way it should be.  
  
Other Girls Oh yeah!  
  
Some Girls and All Boys They'll be happy I know.  
  
Oh yeah!  
  
Some Girls and All Boys Goin steady's for me.  
  
Oh yeah!  
  
Some Girls and All Boys That's the way it should go!  
  
Everyone  
  
Goin steady!  
  
Goin steady!  
  
Goin steady! Together for good!  
  
Goin steady!  
  
Goin steady!  
  
Goin steady!  
  
Goin steady!  
  
Everyone  
  
(rush to front) OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH!!!!!!!! (and blackout)  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Hey all. This was all purplepolkadot21's doing. She wrote it and published it. Although I must admit it makes me laugh, I'm going to say one more time, I didn't write it. If enough of you all like this, we (both of us) will consider writing more song spoofs about Harry and Cho. Or Harry and Ginny, even. We will take suggestions, on songs and pairings. But suggest Harry and Hermione, and we will be forced to kill you. 


	2. Do You Sort of Have a Crush on Me? by Jo...

Do you sort of have a crush on me?  
  
(all sung)  
  
Draco- Do you sort of have a crush on me?  
  
Ginny- Do I what?  
  
Draco- Do you sort of have a crush on me?  
  
Ginny- Do I sort of have a crush on you?  
  
Draco- Well?  
  
Ginny- For some amount of days I've hated you, and your parents, and your dog, and your house and your gnome, after some amount of days, why talk about sort of having a crush on each other right now?  
  
Draco- Ginny, the first time I met you, was in Diagon Alley, I was angsty.  
  
Ginny- I was shy  
  
Draco- I was angry  
  
Ginny- (confused) So was I?  
  
Draco- But my father and my mother hated your father and your mother. But now I'm asking Ginny, do you sort of have a crush on me?  
  
Ginny- (yelling) I HATE YOU!!  
  
Draco- Then you sort of have a crush on me!  
  
Ginny- (conceding) I suppose I do.  
  
Draco- Then I suppose I sort of have a crush on you too.  
  
Both- It changes everything, but even so. After some amount of days....  
Its fine by me! 


	3. Dammit, Cho! by Joi and Brynna

Dammit, Cho  
  
Harry- Hey Cho?  
  
Cho- Yes Harry?  
  
Harry- I've got something to say.  
  
Cho- Uh-huh?  
  
Harry- I really love the... skillful way... you beat the other Seeker to the Golden Snitch!  
  
Cho- Oh, Harry... (giggles)  
  
Harry- (sings) The river was deep but I swam it.  
  
Ginny, Draco, DAMMIT. Hermione-  
  
Harry- (sings) The future is ours so let's plan it.  
  
Ginny, Draco, DAMMIT. Hermione-  
  
Harry- (sings) So please, don't tell me to can it.  
  
Ginny, Draco, DAMMIT. Hermione-  
  
Harry- (sings) I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Cho, I love you.  
The road was long, but I ran it.  
  
Ginny, Draco, DAMMIT. Hermione-  
  
Harry- There's a fire in my heart and you fan it!  
  
Ginny, Draco, DAMMIT. Hermione-  
  
Harry- If there's one fool for you, than I am it.  
  
Ginny, Draco, DAMMIT. Hermione-  
  
Harry- I've one thing to say, and that's Dammit, Cho I love you!  
Here's a snitch to prove that I'm no cheater.  
There's three ways that love can grow, that's good, bad or mediocre.  
OH C—H—O, I love you!  
  
Cho- Oh, its nice as the best Quidditch player  
  
Draco, Ginny, Hermione- HARRY  
  
Cho- Now, I'm happy and you know it!  
  
Draco, Ginny, Hermione- HARRY  
  
Cho- You know me so well, and my friends.  
  
Draco, Ginny, Hermione- HARRY  
  
Cho- I've one thing to say, and that's Harry, oh Harry, I LOVE YOU!!  
OH HARRY!  
  
Harry- OH DAMMIT!  
  
Cho- I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Harry- OH DAMNIT!!  
  
Cho- I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Harry- I love you toooooooo!!  
  
Both- There's one thing left to do!!  
  
Harry- that's to go see your parents and impress 'em.  
So they like me and we can go out.  
They'll love me because I am famous.  
DAMNIT CHO.  
  
Cho- OH HARRY, I LOVE YOU!!  
  
Harry- DAMNIT CHO!!  
  
Both- I LOVE YOU! 


	4. Summer Nights! by Joi

Summer Nights (at rise, Hermione and Ginny are walking with lunch trays to a table where Pavarti, Lavender and Natalie are sitting. They are talking.) Hermione (to the girls) Hey, everyone, this is Ginny. She's new at Hogwarts. Ginny Hi. (Emma enters.) Emma I just love the first day of school. Pavarti (sarcastically) It's the biggest thrill of my life. Emma You'll never believe it! Guess who's up for head girl? (nobody guesses) ME! Oh, you must think I'm a terrible witch for not letting me introduce myself to your friend. (sits next to Ginny) I'm Emma Dobbs. Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you'll be there for Quidditch tryouts. We'll have so much fun and be lifelong friends. Hermione (to Pavarti, Lavender, and Natalie, conspiratorially) So, guys, do you like Ginny? Do you think we should let her in the Pink Ladies? Pavarti She looks too pure to be here. (cut to: Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Seamus Music cues.) Ron I wanna hear about Harry at the Ron's house. Dean, Neville, Seamus Yeah. Tell us. (cut to: the girls.) Hermione So what did you do this summer, Ginny? Ginny I spent my summer home. I met a boy there. Pavarti You took your cookies to your house just for some guy? Ginny He's a kind of special guy. Pavarty There ain't no such thing. Ginny It was really romantic. (cut to the guys) Neville Tell us. Harry I don't know if you want to hear all the details. (they push him) All right, I'll tell you. (starts singing) Summer lovin', happened so fast. (Cut to the girls)  
  
Ginny Summer lovin' had me a blast. Harry (cut to) Met a girl crazy for me Ginny Met a boy hott as could be Both Summer days drifting away but oh, oh those summer nights Everyone Well oh well oh well, Tell me more tell me more, Ron Did she use any spells? Everyone Tell me more tell me more, Lavender Like were you calling a bell? Harry She mixed up potions, spilled it all over! Ginny He cleaned me up, never told me to bend over. Harry Saved her life she got caught in a charm, Ginny He linked our hands, or hand in arm. Both Summer sun something's begun but oh, oh those summer nights  
  
Everyone Well oh well oh well oh, Tell me more tell me more, Hermione Was it love at first sight? Everyone Tell me more tell me more, Seamus Did she put up a fight? Everyone Uh-huh etc. Harry Took her to, a Quidditch match Ginny I made him cookies, baked 'em from scratch. Harry We had fun, jumping on rocks! Ginny We stayed out till ten o clock! Both Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh, oh those summer nights (trash can) Everyone Tell me more tell me more, Dean But you don't gotta brag. Everyone Tell me more tell me more, Pavarti Cause it sounds like a drag. Everyone Shoo bop bop etc. Ginny He got friendly holding my hand. Harry She got friendly, I was a man. Ginny He was sweet just turned eighteen. Harry She was good if you know what I mean. Both Summer heat boy and girl meet but oh, oh those summer nights. Everyone Tell me more tell me more. Natalie How much dough did he spend? Everyone Tell me more tell me more, Neville Could she get me a friend? Ginny It turned colder that's where it ends, Harry So I told her we'd still be friends. Ginny So we made our true love vow, Harry Wonder what she's doing now. Both Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh, oh those summer nights! 


End file.
